1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly, to female connectors which are referred to as modular jacks in the telephony art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modular jack is typically attached to some type of housing, be it housing for a telephone station set or a cover for a terminal block.
To facilitate its installation in a housing, a modular jack can be designed with various structural configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497 discloses three different modular jack configurations. In one embodiment, the jack includes hollow bosses for accommodating fasteners which can secure the jack to a housing. In an other two embodiments, the jack is adapted to slip-mount between the edges of two holding walls.
While these modular jack configurations are satisfactory, there is room for improvement.
There is desire to develop a connector which is more reliable, simple to manufacture, easy to install in a housing, inexpensive, and more protective against entry of dust.